Darius Malakai
(Many thanks to Casca1967 of the Star Wars Artist's Guild for creating the Darius Malakai Image seen right.) Darius Malakai origins are shrouded in mystery. Originally a powerful Sith Sorcerer and a particularly powerful seer able to see possibilities and outcomes centuries in advance of his peers. Malakai foresaw both the subjugation of Korriban by the Dark Jedi and the destruction of Korriban. Knowing of these events years, decades or centuries in advance, he set into motion chains of events that would allow his spirit to escape Korriban before it's destruction and take on a physical form in the distant future. Sith Master When the Dark Jedi invaded Korriban originally Malakai hosted his spirit within the soul of one of those prominent in the group. Over the years, using his foresight, he shaped the direction the Sith Order was taking and subtly influenced it's philosophy and rules. Eventualy his host passed, it's spirit absorbed away and Malakai's spirit was left to wander once more. Subject of Marka Ragnos Malakai had again stolen the physical form of a prominent Sith Master during Marka Ragnos reign. Less influential at this time, he learned more darkside powers and expanded his seering ability. He was present at the funeral of Marka Ragnos and in the circle of 20 who heard his final eulogy, however having seen the coming events clearly he did not interfere with the duel. Marka Ragnos ghost appearing had been a frightening and surprising outcome, whether Ragnos knew that such an ancient and dark spirit was present, but chose not to warn his subjects is unknown. This was Malakai's first suggestion that there could be flaws in his seer abilities and that not every possible outcome was always visible. Malakai attempted to steal some of Ragnos essence, but with unknown success. Eventually, this host passed away of old age, having given Malakai an exponential boost in power allowing him to operate as a spirit unhindered for centuries, thriving off his own hatred and malice. In truth, at this time, Malakai could not take a host as his darkside power had grown so exponentially, any brief attempts to take a host warped the individuals minds and bodies irreperably. His only option was to engineer himself a host capable of containing his formidable spirit. Centuries of waiting For centuries Malakai roamed the spirit realm, invaded suitable hosts, devoured Dark and Light Jedi souls and learned everything he could about the very essence of the darkside. While a spirit, he often projected his will into the physical world to influence events or to perfect his force abilities. Perem Thoje At some point in Perem's life as a Jedi, Malakai began whispering to him dark thoughts. Without Perem's knowing, Malakai turned him into a formiddable dark jedi and led him to create an army of darksider clones who attacked Naboo prior to Palpatines rise to power. Eventually after Perem's space craft, the Dark Messiah crash landed on Naboo with Perem and his master, Yado still duelling to the death as it fell... Darius revealed himself to Perem's conscious mind. Using Sith magic he prevented Perem from dying from the spirit realm and lead Perem into excavating his tomb and rebuilding a clone army and a network of agents throughout the galaxy. During this time Darius Malakai instructed Perem on the existance of an ancient, extinct race. A race of blood sucking, soul devouring, force draining monsters, hunted to extinction centuries previously. These were known as the Immortal Soul Eaters, and resembled, tall, pale humans with elongated fingers, teeth and ears. Their eyes were perfect black, and seeing in bright light is uncomfortable for them. The immortal soul eaters do not age, have immense, super human strength, lightning fast reactions and a natural ability to beguile and hypnotise people. Their biggest drawback is a sensitivity to bright light, that makes it uncomfortable for them to even stand in bright sunlight, and they must feed regularly on humanoid blood. Very few of the conventional ways of killing people work on an Immortal Soul Eater, their bodies also contain a symbiotic virus that is able to infect humans, making them into a less pure bred version of the same thing with similar but lesser powers. However, the trade off is humans are somewhat bound to the will of their infector - a bond which is difficult but not impossible to break. In the old tongue these creatures were known as Vankyr's. Arice Quinn The Jedi formerly known as Raynard Quinn is a frustration for Darius Malakai. When Rissk saved Quinn's life knowing that he was pre-destined to be executed, Quinn became something of a free-agent in the galaxy not bound by destiny or fate. Anything he interracts with messes up any attempts to see the possible outcomes and plan for the best outcome. During a daring rescue mission on Cyraan Quinn managed to re-programme a massive orbital graviton mining rig to bring Cyraan's moon crashing to the surface and destroying a large portion of Malakai's forces and facilities. Quinn also killed Malakai's apprentice, Perem Thoje in a tooth and nail lightsabre duel in the Cyraan control tower. Happenings Post Cyraan In the aftermath of Cyraan's cataclysm, Malakai has been busy from the start. After invading Sivter's territory to tempt Caitlyn DeVries with the darkside he engaged in a brief battle of wills with Sivter. After this he sent his spirit to Ambria to absorb a lake full of dead, ancient Sith Lords, after doing this he met Terunna, whom he took on as a prospective new apprentice to replace Perem Thoje. At the same time Velok sent a spirit to investigate Darius Malakai's presence. Malakai upon sensing the invasion, stormed off to meet Velok but found his intentions to be benign, and more of a curiosity than malice. Seeing Velok as a potential ally and feeling him to be worth helping, as a darksider who was 'true to the cause' Malakai asked Velok some brief questions about dark siders he had sensed. In return he gave Velok some information he didn't know and more significantly implanted the knowledge of Spirit Absorption in his head. Before leaving to deal with his business on Corellia with a cell of employees and to feed, he invited Velok to explore the ship and ask his staff everything he wanted to know. After a brief excursion to the surface, Maris Eterna even furnished him witha fully functioning Forcer Bane, Blaster and allowed him to take the Tainted Earth, and Fire Mountain Clan Clan Mothers along with many witches. Although most of these prisoners had, had their eyes removed for Cair's consumption. Embracing Maris and the newly cloned Cair were next on Malakai's agenda, along with trying to convince Vexis Salitte - Captain of the Mirage Obsidious to willingly be embraced. Upon Terruna's return from Nar Shadar she was badly hurt, and Malakai gave her the embrace as well, making Maris Eterna, Cair Alana and Terruna the first three of his intended children. Next on his list is Vexis Salitte who is uncomfortable with the idea in some respects. After the events on Dathomir Malakai quickly conquered and subdued two planets, Sadar and Quixis and their populations, one of Stenax and the other a race of small but technologically advanced beings called Eyalin. Terruna took over managing the polluted Quixis, while Maris Eterna took on the mining and production on Sadar. Malakai also took on Rissk as an apprentice at this point, and embraced her and Vexis, making Terunna, Cair, Maris, Rissk and Vexis his five children. During this time he performed a special ritual for Sivter, binding a spirit of pure darkness from beyond the void to the Jedi Kalja Leidas. Lightsabres Malakai's most common tool for duelling is forged by weaving force-lightning into a solid mass of pure darkside energy. It does not have a handle, and it crackles constantly with energy. It can be any length from a dagger to a ten feet long two handed staff allowing him to duel at a range where other lightsabres are well out of range. It can be thrown like a lightsabre, it can cut and deflect like a lightsabre and he can weave one seperate one into each hand. The difficulty in this technique is largely forming an impenetrable barrier of darkside energy around the wielders hand to prevent the weapon damaging the wielder. A side effect of this is if he is expecting it, or has been using a hand to wield a lightning woven sabre - he can catch and grab other duellist's sabre blades. Lightsabre Forms Darius Malakai is so ancient that he doesn't distinguish his lightsabre forms into the current formal known forms. His technique includes elements from all forms of Sith and Jedi teachings including some ancient techniques which were developed at a time when Sith used swords or lightsabres with power cords. He generally prefers to despatch his foes from afar using minions or long range techniques, not because he is not a deadly opponent, but because he is acutely aware of the balance of the force and understands that being near invincible, will not save a darksider if the balance of the force is not in his favour. During a duel with Brembla Kol Maris Eterna revealed that Malakai had begun teaching her an ancient Sith form called Arachnopaad, or the spider form. On the few occasions when Darius Malakai has been known to enter combat it has been brief, and futile for his opponents, seamlessly blending force-powers, blinding speed and precision lightsabre combat together so quickly the human eye cannot track him. Force Powers Darius Malakai has already displayed a broad range of bizarre, rarely seen force powers. Having only recently been able to inhabit a form capable of taking his corrupt and potent spirit, it's likely anything done as yet is merely the tip of the iceberg in terms of his capabilities. Force Phantom Malakai regularly uses force wraiths to project his will into a physical form, these are capable of talking to people, using force powers and even duelling with lightsabres. On one occasion Malakai created a six armed wraith with six lightsabres in an attempt to kill Arice Quinn, but this drained him of some force-energy. His wraiths are able to enter peoples dreams and thoughts sometimes without the victim even knowing. Tearing a hole in reality Malakai has also exhibited an ability to rip a hole in space time allowing him to communicate face to face across the galaxy or throw projectiles from afar. He has told Sivter that although it is possible to send beings through the void, any being moved in this way suffers terrible displacement sickness which totally debilitates them for at least forty eight hours and is extremely unpleasant. Force Ball Lightning Similar to his ability to create pure force lightning melee weapons, Malakai can weave the force into a ball and hurl it great distances at people, particularly when combined with tearing a hole in reality. Force Shield Malakai has also been known to weave a solid wall of force-lightning around himself in a sphere, which is impermeable to lightsabres, blaster bolts and physical objects. Bizarrely he is able to reach beyond the confines of the sphere and drag victims into it. This cold be done by allowing small holes to appear - it isn't known exactly how this is achieved. Force Feedback On one occasion a blaster shot was fired at Malakai, he simply allowed the shot to hit him, then transfered the energy back to the source through the force. This caused the blaster to explode, melting away the shooters arm, almost to the elbow. At this time it isn't known how well this technique works with none-blaster weapons. Blinding speed Partly due to the refelexes and strength of the Vankyr physical form, and using the force Malakai is able to move around and fight at a speed which makes him appear as a blur, barely visible by the human eye. Force Manipulation Malakai is profoundly skilled in the area of force pulling, gripping and pushing and can perform intricate or powerful force manipulations with little or no sign of any effort. Spirit Transfer Malakai has invaded several hosts and led several seperate lives over the millenia. Wandering Spirit Malakai has remained strong in spirit form for many years without the need of a host to sustain him ''Spirit Absorb'' It's unknown who's spirit has been absorbed by Darius Malakai. He has hinted to Sivter that he had absorbed more spirits than Sivter has, and given his great age and power it's likely this is true - though it's possible Darius Malakai has not absorbed any spirits for decades at least - due to his project of creating the perfect host, able to hold his corrupt spirit without decaying and dying. After his battle of wills with the Dark Master of the Sith Sivter, Malakai decided it was long overdue time to augment his powers. This led him to project his will to Ambria, where he discovered a dark lake, infused with the spirits of ancient, powerful Sith and Dark Jedi. Believing him to be a potential vessel to escape their prison these spirits rejoiced when he reached into the waters with his will, upon experiencing the awsome power and the fact that they were going to be absorbed into his already potent spirit they screamed defiance, but were helpless to stop it. Spirit Purge After absorbing a spirit, or spirits, Malakai is able to strip the conscious mind of the victim out of the mass of memories and feelings - and expel them as a mindless, confused, hollow shell of a personality. For finality, Malakai chooses to open a void into the 'in between' and cast them into it - removing them from the galaxy permenantly. Neck Snap Using a powerful blend of force-grip and pulls and pushes simultaneously Malakai frequently simply snaps an opponents neck without so much as a gesture of the hand. This has been done to multiple opponents simultaneously, and across the galaxy while on a holo-net transmission. Remote Force-Powers On several occasions Malakai has proven capable of easily throwing, pushing pulling and killing opponents on the other side of the galaxy. Force Wraith Malakai has shown himself to create multiple lightsabre wielding avatars both at his location and on the other side of the galaxy. Plane Walking ''Malakai has shown the ability to step out of the normal dimension of space, making himself ethereal and invulnerable, returning to the normal dimension with great destructive force. ''Planet Throw ''Malakai destroyed the planet Quixis by force-throwing the planet Amadon at it. ''Force Super Nova ''Malakai destroyed a gathering mercenary fleet, by causing a nearby star at the Len'Ceelohan system to spontaneously go Super Nova. ''Sinistra The Sinistra is another version of the Force Phantom, but instead of forming a completely ethereal presence it draws particles together and forms a temporary physical corporeal presence. The combative abilities of the Sinistra - which looks like a floating torso, arms and head are unknown. The first occasion this was used was in conversation with Sivter in Sivter's private study on Arcanix. Malakai has many more force powers yet to be seen, he is capable of everything that a darksider could be expected to be capable, plus many powers not seen in the galaxy for centuries. Origin of the 'Darth' title used by Sith Malakai has revealed that originally the title 'Darth' did not mean 'Dark Lord of the Sith' but was shorthand for the ancient term, 'Dariun Thervis Ectaror' or in modern basic, 'Servant of the Dariun' - the Dariun being a title to which he is referred to from time to time. Knowledge of Other Dimensions and Realities Malakai has indepth knowledge of dimensions beyond the normal space and hyperspace that everyone is familiar with. He understands the nature of the 'in between' and even some aspects of the other realities that contained within it. Resources Malakai, using Perem as a medium has for years been gambling on events knowing with almost perfect accuracy what the outcome would be. This has been done through cells of dark jedi and subordinates, based on Nar Shadar, Coruscant, Corellia and smaller groups on other worlds. The members of Malakais organisation on each planet are regularly relocated to other planets to avoid the bookmakers and bet-takers getting suspicious of the continuous winnings of certain individuals. Also each organisation, is left to re-coup it's funds from time to time to avoid bankrupting them. This allowed Perem through Malakai's predictions to amass an immense amount of credits, which went towards building facilities, capital ships and arming his legion of clones. Darius commissioned Perem to build a capital ship, which was completed some years before the events involving Rissk, Arice Quinn, Ethan and Caitlin Voss. This ship is called the Mirage Obsidious and it was created in small sections to a specific design, from various shipyards in such a way that Perem was able to construct the entire mammoth ship in secret. It's construction materials, shape and technology make it very difficult to detect, even to see it with the naked eye is difficult in space. The ship is huge, measuring over 40km across at it's largest point. It's size does not however reflect it's power. It is not an especially fast or well armed ship. Shields are as would be expected for a ship of this size and it has enough turbo laser batteries and fighter craft to defend itself. Beyond that though it is largely - non-combat designed. Being more of a fast, mobile space station than an assault craft. Aboard the ship are cloning facilities, factories, training facilities and all the normal components you would expectof a working military space station. The giant, spider-like Mirage Obsidious with an Imperial Super Star Destroyer shown for comparison. The Mirage Obsidious also has ship building capabilities. Perem, under Malakais instruction has been building various smaller warships. The smallest is a one man fighter, called a Poison Dart, similar in operating capabilities to a Tie Interceptor with shields. Then the next size up is a Poison Arrow, a ship with similar internal accomodation, shields and firepower as the Millenium Falcon. The largest craft built aboard the Mirage Obsidious is the Poison Dagger, a slightly larger than a Corvette , heavily armed and shielded Capital ship - with a larger than the Poison Arrow cargo hold, but as a smaller percentage of the overall ship size. Each Poison Dagger carries a small squadron - eight fighters of Poison Arrows. When a full complement of fighters is carried the cargo hold is somewhat reduced, but still useable. Organisation Malakai's organisation is seldom referred to by name, but is officially called 'The Serviteurs du Noctre'. It does not have an established territory, although previously it's main stronghold was on Cyraan, a little known planet bordering on the very edge of wild-space and inconvenient to get to. Cyraan was previously a Cortosis rich planet, however probably nearly all of the cortosis was mined by Perem Thoje prior to the rise of Palpatine. After Arice Quinn sabotaged the orbital graviton mining rig to bring Cyraan's moon crashing down to the surface destroying almost all of the facilities there and probably upsetting the fragile atmosphere of the barren planet. The current state of Cyraan is unknown beyond that Malakai has a team there trying to recover his tomb which was left during the evacuation. Staff All of Darius Malakai's staff were recruited prior to his resurrection by Perem Thoje. Most of the staff are not sure about Malakai's origins, Cair and Perem were the only ones who fully understood - instead most believe that Malakai was Perem's Master and that he was behind the scenes prior to the resurrection. Some staff who worked on maintaining the Korriban chamber on Cyraan and Malakai's tomb are suspicious. The creation of an Immortal Soul Eater or Vankyr host for Malakai was referred to as project Genesis, but only Perem and Cair knew exactly what they were building. Perem Thoje Perem was Malakai's apprentice for most a century, with Malakai guiding him from beyond the grave. Previously, long prior to the birth of Anakin Skywalker, he was the apprentice to the Jedi Master, Master Yado. After crashing aboard the Dark Messiah while duelling with Master Yado, what little was left of Perem was held together by the force and his hatred. Under the guidance of Malakai's spirit what was left of Perem was rebuilt into a fearsome force-wielding cyborg who in return Malakai's teachings excavated his tomb from Korriban prior to the destruction by the DS3, built up 'The Serviteurs du Noctre' in size and scope and set about genetically engineering a long lost race of creatures with formidable powers of their own and the capacity to hold a spirit as potent as Malakai's. After his duel with Arice Quinn the tattered remains of Perem are kept barely alive in a jar of high strength bacta. Currently he is too weak to be rebuilt into a cybernetic shell and teeters on the brink of death, kept alive by the combination of bacta and his own force power. Cair Alana Cair was a prolific cloner, trained by rogue Kamino defectors and with a brilliant scientific mind she perfected the cloning of force-sensitive clones, clones able to negate the flow of force powers around them and constructed a genetically engineered Vankyr for Darius Malakai to posess. Despite her brilliance, she was also twisted and evil, and took a liking to torturing her subjects often to death and eating human eyes. She was killed by Ethan Voss when she was about to remove his eyes, but Rissk destroying the computer core allowed Ethan to over-power her. Recently Cair has been cloned and is due to restart her duties and begin her transformation into a Vankyr. She now holds a bitter grudge against Ethan Voss for killing her. Seddick Forge Seddick is the dark jedi in charge of running the production of clones aboard the Mirage Obsidious, with some knowledge of the science he is not as talented as Cair, but a capable organiser and handles the production flow of clones aboard the Mirage Obsidious. He is capable of maintaining all the cloning equipment and tweaking Cair's personality and identity algorythims, but wouldn't have the expertise to build these things from scratch. Vexis Salitte Vexis was previously an officer in the Imperial Navy. She defected to serve Perem because of Perem's equality hiring system. A force-sensitive also, she was trained in the ways of the darkside by Perem. She is Captain of the Mirage Obsidious, the monstrous huge ship come space station that operates as Malakai's base of operations. At this time she is effectively Malakai's second in command and is in charge of virtually every aspect of operation on the ship. Solus Karak A dark jedi employed by Perem, Solus is effectively the first mate on the Mirage Obsidious and reports directly to Vexis. He handles most day to day running of the ship and often performs special tasks for Malakai. [[Maris Eterna|'Maris Eterna']] Nicknamed the spider queen for the large eight legged metal base of operations that she uses to traverse Dathomir. The spider's body is large enough house two or three hundred people and several operations. When Perem's forces landed on Dathomir it was used to survey for the rare lodestone used to make the forcer bane blasters, allowing them to only clear, deforest and exterminate the areas where the mining rigs were to be built. Operations on Dathomir are drawing to a close, most of the lodestone having been mined. The area around the Crystal Desert, the Fire Mountain Clan and the Tainted Earth Clan is now heavily industrialised with very little fauna remaining. Most of the witches living in the area are killer or scattered. One, Silone, daughter of Nandi the Clan Mother of Fire Mountain Clan and Brother of Krath who was killed in a duel with the Daer'Gunn escaped to Onderon and helped out in the med centre during the war of darkness with Sivter. Maris has now been revealed to be in the process of becoming a Vankyr, further along the path than any of Malakai's servants she is starting to feel the effects more strongly. She recently lost a light sabre duel with the Jedi Brembla Kol and would have been killed, but Malakai stepped in at the last moment, saved her and slaughtered Brembla Kol effortlessly. Since sparring with Ald Sorosel she has experienced the blinding speed available to Vankyr and even the protuding, fangs, dripping paralysing venom - though she resisted using them during this friendly duel. Rissk : Darth Grenzen Rissk, a Trandoshan and friend of Arice Quinn has always had a penchant for the darkside and even before her force sensitivity emerged regularly harnessed her negative emotions to great effect. Malakai granted her the title of Darth Grenzen after destroying the ancient Sith God Xerchid the Destroyer and revealing that the original meaning of 'Darth' was actually ' Dariun Thervis Ectaror ' or in modern basic 'Servant of the Dariun'. Dark Quinn Dark Quinn was cloned from Raynard Quinn's severed horn, recovered from the duel between Maris Eterna and Arice Quinn. Now effectively acting as a companion for Rissk.